


Die Hard(er)

by kronette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer for the OT3 Dean/Castiel/Sam meme prompt: <em>Dean shows Cas the 'Die Hard' movies, then Cas goes around quoting it. Bonus points if Dean has to think of creative ways to get him to shut up OR if Cas says 'yippee-kai-ay, mother fucker' to children and Sam has to calm the parents down.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Hard(er)

Dean settled back on the bed and sighed at the angel next to him. “Seriously, Cas, relax. Take off the coat and lie back, will you? You’re making my back cramp up just looking at you.”

Cas looked very uncomfortable as he removed the trenchcoat, and then his jacket, laying both across the foot of the bed before joining Dean at the head. As he settled, Dean hit ‘play’ on the DVD and zapped through the opening credits. “Boring crap,” he explained as he sensed Cas about to ask a question.

The movie began and Dean slunk down further in the bed, but groaned slightly at Cas’ comment, “That man is afraid of flying, just as you are. Is that why you enjoy this movie?”

“Shut it, Cas. Just—watch the movie. Quietly.”

All was good until Cas abruptly stated, “I don’t understand how this is a Christmas movie.”

Dean rolled his eyes and turned the volume up another notch. “It’s set at Christmastime, that’s why.”

The rest of the movie passed in silence from Cas, though Dean quoted along with his favorite lines, “C’mon baby, come to papa, I'll kiss ya fucking Dalmatian,” and laughed.

When it was over, he looked to Cas with raised eyebrows. “Well? What’d you think?”

Cas’ brow was furrowed and he had that deep-in-concentration look on his face, then he intoned gravely, “Now I know what a TV dinner feels like.”

Dean shifted his head, thinking his hearing was going. “What was that?”

Cas straightened up and fixed his gaze on Dean. “Come on baby, come to papa, I'll kiss your fucking Dalmatian.”

He couldn’t help it; he spluttered with laughter as Cas’ deadly serious expression. “Oh, man, that’s funny.” His eyes widened as Cas rolled onto his knees and began to scoot across the bed toward him. “Uh, Cas?”

Cas worked his tie looser and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the mattress. “You motherfucker, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking cook you, and I'm going to fucking eat you,” he whispered as he straddled Dean’s thighs and rested his ass on Dean’s legs.

All the blood in Dean’s body immediately drained to his cock at the _look_ in Cas’ eyes. “Crap,” he whispered, before meeting Cas’ mouth in a kiss. It wasn’t tentative as their first kisses were. It wasn’t gentle and exploring, either. It was dominating, feral, all-consuming and it left Dean breathless. “Cas,” he panted when he could draw a breath, before his shirts were shucked across the room and his pants were undone with Cas’ hand inside, curled around his already leaking cock.

”Fuck yeah, Cas,” he murmured his encouragement, then got down with full partner participation. He yanked Cas’ shirt out of his pants, found the snap and zipper and shoved them all down as far as he could, leaving Cas’ straining cock bouncing lightly. He gripped it tight, hearing Cas’ faint, “Geronimo, motherfucker,” in his ear and then lost himself to the sensations coursing through him. He rocked, stroked, licked and sucked everywhere he could reach, every patch of skin exposed to him, rocking his hips up hard into Cas’ fist, then suddenly the fist wasn’t there and he would deny to _everyone_ the whimper that escaped at the loss.

He nearly came off the bed as Cas settled on top of him, their cocks nestled together and began to rock their bodies at a demanding pace. He clung to Cas, almost unable to do anything else but lie back and _take it_ as Cas was a wild man – angel – man – above him. Too soon – far too soon – it was game over as Dean climaxed hard, feeling twinges along his spine as he bent unnaturally in his pleasure.

Cas pressed him deeper into the mattress but it was all he could to do grab hold of Cas’ ass and pull him in closer, laughing breathlessly as Cas came with a deep groan and murmured, “Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker.”

  
The End


End file.
